ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Good and evil
This is a philisophical article, in the context of mythology, ufology, and the paranormal, with the intention to contemplate the origins of good and evil. Good and evil is a human concept pondered by philosophers and theologians alike, to determine the intent of the protagonists and antagonists of legend, ufology, and paranormal studies. The psychology behind pondering good and evil, is for human preservation. Virtually all decisions and judgements are made based on whether we (humans) “think” something is good, or bad. Intentions : The following content is comprised of questions to ponder what is good and what is evil, or if it even really matters. Humans want to know who the “good guys” are, and who the “bad guys” are. Are they good spirits, or bad? Are they good aliens or evil aliens? Is the Alliance on our side, or against us? Are they a Confederation, or a Federation (are names significant? Why do names change?) ? Are they “beings of light”, or Luciferian? Are they Draconian, or Reptilian? Are they Archons, or Anunnaki? Are they all the same - to elevate us as humans, or just hellbent on human domination (to enslave and feed off of us)? Was World War II a proxy War of an even greater (possibly spiritual) struggle in our midst? Are we just civilians caught in a fight between the Allied forces and the , but on a greater scale? Is there really a power struggle between alien factions, or are we just in the middle of a galactic theatre between good and evil? Why does the (or Swastica) keep popping up in ufology? Is it good or evil? Is it good when reversed? Is reversed really evil? Which way is “reversed”? Is the good or evil? Is it good and evil? Is it good right-side up (as portrayed as a star on US military aircraft), or is it evil no matter which way it’s turned? Does it become evil if a circle is drawn around the star? Is it evil when a star is “upside down”? What constitutes as upside down? If an “entity” is invoked, are they seated, or standing, next to you, where all are observing the pentagram in the same position? From the perspective of a seated human looking at the pentagram “upside-down”, it would be viewed right side up to an “entity” on the opposite side of the star. Is the position of the pentagram either good or evil dependent on the human perspective? Are goats good, or evil? The psychology behind these concepts is for the pursuit of human preservation and longevity. Biblical serpents This section is still under construction... Topic under construction Who is the ? (הֵילֵל heylel), or ? Topic under construction In the , there is a dialogue between and , where a comparison is made between the raising up of the Son of Man and the act of the serpent being raised by Moses for the healing of the people.Olson, Dennis T. (1996). Numbers. Louisville: Westminster John Knox Press. pp. 135–8. ISBN 978-0-8042-3104-6, referring to John 3:14-16 on p.137Wikipedia, Nehushtan, New Testament Lacerta Files Under construction... Higher intelligence An outstanding question, especially by non-believers of higher intelligence than the mere humans, is: If there is an advanced race existing among us, why haven’t they eradicated humans already? Why hide in the shadows, and not make yourself known? This is usually answered by conspiracy theorists that: it is easier to run a shadow government behind the scenes, that can employ black projects without needing a law makers’ consent (i.e. congress), or consent by “The People”. However, from a less conspiratorial view, the “laws of nature” are balanced and set, and no matter what “evils” are done, it is eventually balanced out. So rather than squashing its resources, the higher intelligence chooses to “use” its resources (i.e. humans, the way we use cattle as a resource to breed, milk, and use for food) with as less collateral damage as possible. Is a cow privy to human standards of living? How can humans be privy to the methods of a higher intelligence? See also * Alien agenda References Resources Category:Ufology Category:Xenology Category:UFO-Alien Database Category:Paranormal